What Happens After They Meet
by Risingsun02
Summary: Regina decides to enter the bar to meet her soulmate. I can't say much more without spoiling the ending. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys, I love getting reviews so feel free to leave me comments whenever.

Also I get major writers block so if you have any writing prompts leave them in your reviews. NO SMUT please. Thank You!

Regina stood in the door of the tavern watching him; the man that fairy dust had led her to. "Are you sure that's him?" Regina asked, looking at her friend Tinkerbelle.

"Don't worry Regina, fairy dust always works. He is your soulmate," Tinkerbelle said with a gentle and encouraging smile. "Go talk to him!"

Regina looked back at the man. He had sandy brown-blonde hair. His back was turned towards her, but she could see his broad shoulders. The thing that stood out most to her was the lion tattoo on his inner wrist. She stood and watched him for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Pulling out of her haze, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Turning she struck a glare in Tink's direction as she felt her friend shove her further into the pub. Momentum carried Regina forward and right into the arms of the man she had been ogling only moments before.

"Careful milady," Said the devilishly handsome man as he helped her stand up.

"Thank you," Regina grumbled.

"My name is Robin-hood, and you are...?"

"Regina."

"Nice to meet you Regina, would you like to join me and my friends in a game of poker?"

"Um, sure." said Regina.

Regina sat down next to Robin-hood, and one of his friends dealt her in. "Thanks Little John," said Robin-hood nodding to his friend as he handed Regina chips from his own stack. "No problem," grunted Little John. As the night wore on Regina had more and more drinks and got more and more drunk. Finally the game ended with Little John sitting behind a huge pile of money.

"Well I'm off to bed!" announced Little John, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He stood up and walked out of the tavern and into the night."

"Do you want to come back to my place, well it's more of a camp really, but you are welcome to come back and have a drink if you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

When Regina woke up she had no idea where she was. She could hear the sounds of people laughing, bacon sizzling over a fire, the twangs of arrows being released from bows and underneath it all Regina could hear a child crying. Child? That didn't make sense;there hadn't been a child last night. Last night. It all came rushing back. The fight with her mother, sneaking out of the house and meeting up with her friend Tinkerbelle, going to the bar and meeting her soulmate. She remembered playing poker with him... and then going home with him. Regina sat up and realized she was sitting in a tent. She had been curled up under a dark green travel cloak. Slowly she stood up and shuffled out of the tent. What Regina saw really surprised her. At the tavern Regina had formed the opinion that Robin-hood lived in an unkept camp with no organization, but in front of her Regina could see men cooking breakfast around one fire, men sitting and talking around another fire and in a clearing men practiced with their chosen weapons, bows and arrows, knives and swords. Robin was sitting next to a woman, he was bouncing a child on his knee and whispering soothing words. When Robin saw Regina he handed the child to the woman next to him. He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked over to Regina.

"Good morning Milady," said Robin.

"Can we talk somewhere... in private?" hissed Regina.

Robin grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her into a private part of the camp.

"Who was that woman?"

"Regina, that, that is my fiancee."

Regina crossed her arms and turned away from Robin, fighting back tears. She had fallen for him and she had fallen for him hard. And now to find out that he had a fiancee hurt her.

"Regina, last night at the bar I was celebrating my engagement..."

"Then why did you let me join? You don't even know me."

"You seemed like you needed a little pick me up, so I invited you to join me and my friends in a game of poker. I think you are great and all, but i'm going to marry Marion in four weeks and I can't be falling for someone else, it breaks my honor code."

"Are you falling for me?" asked Regina.

"Yes" breathed Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina and Robin met in secret for a week, but Regina began to feel bad. Technically she was having an affair with a married man, well almost married. Regina held on to the hope that she and Robin could be together.

One night Regina and Robin were walking hand in hand through a forest talking about how glad they were to have found each other when they heard the sound of a twig snapping behind them. Robin whirled around to see Marion stand there, a shocked expression crossed her face.

"R-Robin," she stuttered "what are you doing out here...?"

At that moment Regina turned around, so she was facing Marion. Marion's expression turned from one of shock to one of anger. "What. Are. You. Doing. With. Her. What are you doing with the Evil Queen?"

"Marion, I can explain..." began Robin-hood.

"Don't bother!" screamed Marion. " You haven't been yourself lately, sneaking around, lying to me, and now I know why, SHE has corrupted you! You know what the wedding's off! You two deserve each other, a villain, and a lying, cheating thief!" Marion turned away and stormed off.

Robin sunk to his knees in the dirt, his head in his hands.

"Robin..." murmured Regina quietly, "it will be OK, everything will always be OK."

"Regina, I never loved her, not like I love you. The only reason we were getting married was because of Roland. We were young and stupid, neither of us was ready to have a kid, but when we found out Marion was going to have a baby we planned on getting married so that our son would not come from a broken home. I am crying because I am relieved that the wedding is off, and I feel guilty because I do care for Marion, I just don't love her enough to be sure I want to spend the rest of my life with her, not like I feel for you."

"I love you too, Robin." Regina said while kneeling down and pulling him into a hug.

Unbeknownst to Regina or Robin, the monkey sitting, concealed by the shadows and leaves of an old oak tree, watched the scene playing out below him. He took careful note of all that happened so he could report back to his master, Zelena.

"Very good my pet," drawled Zelena after hearing her favorite pet, Walsh, after hearing his report. " Now find Marion and bring her to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Walsh led Marion into Zelena's palace. Marion was blindfolded and her hands were tied behind her back, so she had no idea what was going on and no way to defend herself should she need to. Marion stumbled up a flight of eight concrete stairs and was then forced to her knees.

With a wave of her hand Zelena magicked the blindfold off of Marion.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" Marion demanded shakily.

"Now dear who I am does not concern you, but as to why you are here... Are you familiar with the Evil Queen?" Marion could only nod, not trusting herself to speak in front of this imposing figure. "Well, I happen to harbor a grudge against Regina and from what I hear you do too."

"How do you know that?" asked Marion terrified of what else this strange woman might know.

"I have eyes and ears all over the place.. But that is neither here nor there, what is important to me is will you or will you not help me get my revenge on Regina?"

"Yes!" Regina cried, "of course I'll marry you!"

It had been the perfect proposal, the one Regina had always wanted, but never thought she'd have. Robin had taken her to a secluded spot in the woods where he had set up a picnic dinner a couple of hours earlier. While Regina explored the lush meadow that Robin had brought her to Robin went to the picnic basket, poured two glasses of champagne and slipped the ring into one of them. Back from exploring Regina sat down on the picnic blanket and Robin handed her a glass. When Regina saw the ring floating at the bottom of the glass, she dropped it and champagne spilled all over her lap. Regina quickly stood up and launched herself into his arms.

It was dark and cold, very cold. Marion wrapped her arms tightly around herself hoping to warm herself. With a clang the prison doors opened, letting in a shaft of dim light. Zelena strolled in looking like she owned the place, which she kind of did. "Hello, Marion, dear, have you changed your mind about helping me destroy my sister?" In response to Zelena's question Marion tucked herself farther into the shadows and didn't say anything. "No? Well, perhaps knowing that your dear, precious Robin is marrying Regina, when you should have been his wife, will change your mind."

Marion's heart broke just a little more with Zelena's words. She was right, Marion should be marrying Robin, not Regina! "Fine, I'll help you! What did you have in mind?"

"We, my dear have a wedding to crash."


End file.
